idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
IDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA
is an anime series produced by ''Sunrise'', and directed by Tatsuyuki Nagai. The series aired from April 2, 2007 to September 24, 2007 on AT-X with a total of twenty-six episodes. The series is licensed by Sentai Filmworks for release in North America, and available for online streaming on HIDIVE. The series also inspired a manga series, two light novels, and an internet radio show. __TOC__ Plot Haruka Amami, initially unsure of herself, passes an audition to be an idol and is sent to Tokyo to start her new career. However, she doesn't know that the agency that recruited her is actually a front for a task force, Mondenkind. Using special weapons called iDOLs, they save the Earth from falling fragmented pieces of the Moon. Cast Main Characters * Yuka Iguchi as Haruka Amami * Yui Horie as Yukiho Hagiwara * Yukari Tamura as Iori Minase * Ami Koshimizu as Yayoi Takatsuki * Eri Kitamura as Makoto Kikuchi * Mai Nakahara as Ritsuko Akizuki * Kaori Nazuka as Ami Futami * Momoko Saito as Mami Futami * Tomo Sakurai as Azusa Miura * Kaori Shimizu as Chihaya Kisaragi Supporting Characters * Akeno Watanabe as Hakobe * Akira Ishida as Karasu * Chihiro Kusaka as Gojou * Daisuke Ono as Naraba Daido * Eiji Miyashita as Yoshinaga * Emiri Katō as Hotoke * Hiroshi Naka as Yokoyama * Kazuhiro Nakata as Joseph Shingetsu * Mamiko Noto as Naze Munakata * Mikako Takahashi as Sorewa Suzuki * Naomi Shindoh as Chikako Minamoto * Nozomi Sasaki as Suzuna * Ryoka Yuzuki as Hotaru Yasuhara and Serika * Satomi Akesaka as Suzushiro * Takuma Takewaka as Hibiki Saku * Youko Honda as Nazuna * Yukana as R.I.F.F.A Episodes Cour I= |Episode Air Date=April 2, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=April 9, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=April 16, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=April 23, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=April 30, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=May 7, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=May 14, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=May 21, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=May 28, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=June 4, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=June 11, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=June 18, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=June 25, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |} |-| Cour II= |Episode Air Date=July 2, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=July 9, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=July 16, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=July 23, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=July 30, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=August 6, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=August 13, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=August 20, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=August 27, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=September 3, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=September 10, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=September 17, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=September 24, 2007 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |} Category:IDOLM@STER: Xenoglossia Category:Anime